Story of Us
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Reunion party, alcoholic beverages, stupid games, his hypnotizing fragrance, and the mutual feeling that was kept as secret from years ago. She blamed it on him and her own stupidity to let this thing happened to their life. KaiFem!Shin. AU.
1. One: Dreams and Pain

**Title: **Story of Us**  
**

**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito and Female Kudo Shinichi (Yeah, read that! **FEMALE** Shinichi!)**  
**

**Rate: **T for now**  
**

**A/N:** I don't think this is a good idea to translate my own fanfic (The 'His Hypnotizing Fragrance, you can find it on my profile) from another fandom and post it here in DC fandom. But I just want you guys to know that _Kaito_ and _Female!Shinichi_ needs more love. So here I give them my love~ :)

**Disclaimer: **Both Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Aoyama Gosho. I own this fanfic and the account of Okuri Soji here in FFn.

* * *

**Dreams**

_It feels like a dream, to be this close with him so I can see his sleeping-face. Yeha, he's so cute when he's asleep. And those messy brown hair, I don't know it's so soft. Just like cat's fur. His breath, I can hear his breath … Is this a dream? If yes, maybe I should wake up now—but, no! This can't be a dream._

Shinichi opened her eyes, wide enough to see a familiar figure before her. She blinked once, twice, and the figure seemed to stay as it is.

Frowning, she looked around and saw with her own eyes that the room where she was, was not hers. She didn't know where she was. The bed, the carpet, the door, the window—everything. She wasn't in her own room, so where—"Where am I?" she said aloud.

She blinked again.

"W, Wait—how did I …" She stopped and her eyes widened in surprise. _Where did my clothes … Oh, no! T, This can't be … _she then crawled out of the bed and grabbed her clothes. Her white dress, her bra, and her … _No! God, please… this can't be …_ "What the hell is going on!" she screamed as tears run down on her face and clutched her belongings to her chest. In between her breast.

**Pain**

Kaito groaned as he pulled the white sheet and covered his face. _It's already morning, huh?_

Then he heard a scream. A woman's scream and he knew whose that voice belongs to. Or at least he tried to remember, because that voice sounded so familiar in his ears.

Then he woke up and looked around. Yes, he was in a place that didn't belongs to him. He didn't know where he was and when he tried to remember where he was, his head was aching. _Damn! What happened … my head … what time is it now? _He tilted his head and saw the clock on the nightstand.

"8.30, huh?" he whispered and then started to move his aching body to the side of the bed. "Man! I need to call mom or she'll get mad because—" the blabbering stopped halfway when he realized that there's someone else in that room.

_Wow, there's a beautiful angel in this room. What's wrong with the clothes? And her body … Aw, man! She must have a boyfriend and her boyfriend is so lucky to be with her. I wish I'll have a girlfriend just like her_ … he giggled and began to walk into the bathroom. Completely ignoring the fiercing glare the girl was giving him.

* * *

Do tell me if find any typos or grammatical errors, english is not my first language, but I do accept constructional review so I can fix it soon. :)


	2. Two: Misunderstanding, Trust, Fragrance

**Title: **Story of Us**  
**

**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito and Female Kudo Shinichi (Yeah, read that! **FEMALE** Shinichi!)**  
**

**Rate: **T and maybe a bit suggestive here and there**  
**

******Disclaimer: **Both Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Aoyama Gosho. I own this fanfic and the account of Okuri Soji here in FFn.

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

Humming a cheerful tone, Kaito then grabbed the towel that perfectly stacked on a rack and began to wipe his wet face. Just before he wiped his face for the second time, to make sure no drip of water left on his face, he saw a red mark on his shoulder.

As the sudden realization hit him, his eyes went wide. _It's not a mere mark … it's a kissmark!_

"Wait, what? Kissmark? Then that girl—SHINICHI!"

The young-adult magician then opened the door to the bedroom, and there, the said girl was once again he saw was sitting on the floor with—with her clothes firmly clutched in her hand. Yes. The said girl wore nothing. Totally naked but there were her clothes she hold onto her chest that covered almost all of her front body. But not the back side and—

_One, two … five? No, ten … Oh, god! She got hickeys on her body!_

Stepping closer, the magician then rose one of his hand and about to help the said woman when—"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"But, Shinichi—"

Hoarsely she begged, "Please … don't touch … me…"

"Hey, listen. It's all misunderstanding, okay? We, no, I … can explain."

**Trust**

"Trust me, everything we did last night was … was an accident!"

"NO!" she yelled. "You … You did it … a, and I … We … T, this can't be … We've … a, and—"

Grunting, the magician then grabbed one of the young-adult detective's arm and held her closely. There's no sign or two that indicated the magician was going to let her go.

Arms circled around that curvy waistlines, face burried on her slender neck. He took a deep breath and smelled her feminine perfume.

_Why…_

"I'm sorry, okay? Whatever I've done to you last night ... I ... I didn't mean to. I have no idea why did it become like ... Like this. I—"

_Sorry? Didn't mean to? What is he talking about ... Why ... Why did he talk like I was ... I was ..._

"I'm sorry, Shinichi," he said, whispered, in her ears.

"Why?" She asked. Voice as hoarsed as possible with both hand clutched to his broad shoulder. "Why didn't you mean it? I thought you—"

There!

Yeah, there! Her pretty cerulean eyes that emitted nothing but pains and sorrows ... He saw it last night. And that ... That made him wanted to—"Because, I ..."

**His Fragrance**

"Shinichi, let me call someone, okay?"

With a single nod, he strode away from her side. Grabbing his phone he found lying underneath the bedsheet.

_Who ... Who should I call? Aoko? No, she'll just screamed her lungs out at me. Hakuba? Hell! He'll make anything goes from worst to worst-est! Hattori? Wont help. Haibara? Yeah, maybe I can— _

"I wanna go home," said the only female in the room and it succeed making the magician turned around to see her in disbelief.

_Go home? If she goes home then …_

"No, you can't!" _Wait. What did I say?_

"Why? I wanna go home! T, there's nothing I—"

The words flew away as the male magician threw his phone and crawled closer to her side. One hand actively found its way to her neck and pulled her face closer to his, erasing the space between them and began to invade those pinkish glossy lips.

A soft moan lead his action to another naughty and passionate kiss. He leaned forward and slipped his tongue right after she opened her mouth, moaned lustfully.

Arms now circled around his neck, nails firmly dug on his skin as one of his hand gently rubbing the sheet-covered tiny little wet spot in between her thigh. Her mind once again went blank. Just like last night when he hugged her and she smelled that hypnotizing fragrance from his body.

"Please don't go home."

* * *

Thank you for the follow/faves/review! I appreciate them and I do need constructional review to fix any errors in this story. One or two words won't kill you, ryt?


	3. Three: Party, King's Game, First Kiss

**Title: **Story of Us**  
**

**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito and Female Kudo Shinichi (Yeah, read that! **FEMALE** Shinichi! She's so gorgeous)**  
**

**Rate: **PG-13 ... maybe?**  
**

**Warning:** A flashback chapter. The timeline will continue in the next chapter... maybe. ^^;

******Disclaimer: **Both Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Aoyama Gosho. I own this fanfic and the account of Okuri Soji here in FFn.

* * *

**Party**

Walking to the nearest sofa, Shinichi let out a deep sigh. She smiled weakly as she saw the rest of the group sang happily, following the music the cafe played that night. She wasn't the type to hang out freely with her friends, not after finding dead bodies around her, or criminals to catch, or bombs to deactivated. If she was to chose, she would stay at home and read some mystery novels, with cups of coffee and simple snacks she bought at the minimarket.

But it was an exception.

After Aoko called her the night before and invited her to a reunion party; which she insisted wouldn't be started if she didn't come.

Wether she come or not, wouldn't it be the same? She wouldn't do anything to make the party went wild or anything like that, would she?

"He'll be joining us tonight," Aoko whispered as she passed a glass of orange juice to the female detective.

"Who?" Shinichi, out of curiosity, asked.

"Your charming prince, of course! Who else?"

_Charming prince?_

"Who is my 'charming prince'?" She added with a puzzled look on her face. "I thought everyone was already here."

There were Ran and his clumsy boyfriend, Eisuke. Aoko, Hakuba, and the witch woman—Akako, wasn't she?—Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko and Haibara too.

"Oh, c'mon!" Aoko whined. "It's Kaito! He promised me to come. He has just arrived from his world tour yesterday!"

The moment the police's daughter mentioned his name, Shinichi could feel her muscle tensed and her face became bright red. _H, he ... He's coming to the party? B, but ..._

"This is your perfect chance, Shinichi-chan!" Aoko whispered again. Both fist tightened in front of her chest. "You have to confess your feeling! Don't let him go!"

_W, what_—"B, but he isn't here..."

"Who isn't?"

**King's Game**

_She's beautiful_ ... Kaito thought as he pulled an empty chair and sat on it. He took a glance at the said woman whose face was turned into red before he greeted the rest of the groups.

Years had been passed since the last time he met the female detective, both as Kuroba Kaito and Kaito KID, so many things had changed. And many things also _hadn't_ been changed.

Like for example, the relationship between them.

"Now, now," Hattori said with both hands in the air. "Everybody has arrived and it's way too far from night. Why don't we play 'King's Game'?"

"Didn't you say we're gonna play poker?" Kazuha intercepted.

"We were! But now after _he_ arrived, I don't think playing poker is the right thing to do," Hattori sighed, thumbs pointed towards Kaito. The said magician was grinning madly at the comment.

"He'll win the game in no time," Aoko said in disbelief.

"And he'll make us do stupid stuff too," Sonoko chirped.

Hattori nodded in agreement and pulled an empty plastic cup from the table, marked few clean straws using a black pen (he got the pen from the waitress), and put the straws in the empty cup. "'Kay! Take one and no cheating, Kuroba!"

Kaito pouted. He never cheat. He just do everything in style; tricks.

"Do we have rules? In case someone order us to do something inappropriate," Hakuba nervously asked when he realized Hattori and Kaito had been glancing at him. In a way that he felt like going home and sleep and pretend there were no party or reunion or renion party whatsoever.

Ran nodded in agreement, so did Aoko and the other.

Hattori and Kaito looked at each other before shrugged. "We'll see about that."

At the count of three, they pulled the straw they held and saw with their own eyes what they got.

"So, I am the king?" Eisuke asked in certainty. He waved his straw that had black spot at the bottom end. "Let's see, hm..."

"C'mon!"

"I want number 3 to hold number ... Ehm ... 7's hand?"

"Hah!" Hattori exclaimed cheerfully. "This is gonna be easy. I'm number 3, who—"

"I'm number 7," Hakuba said in a low voice and that turned Hattori's face purple. "And I'm not joking around." He added as he raised his hand, showing Hattori his number 7's straws.

"I hope I could bring my camera-oh! But my phone has a camera!" Kaito said merrily as he took some pictures of Hattori holding Hakuba's hand. He could sell the pictures to a certain detective's fansite out there and satisfy the fangirl's hunger!

"How long will this last?" Hakuba in his uncomfortable state asked and he swore he saw Kaito winked at Eisuke's direction!

"Uhm," Eisuke hesitantly answered. "Until the 3rd round?"

"Okay! Let's continue!" Sonoko grabbed everyone's straw and shook the cup lightly. She added when she took a straw out, "Wow! You should call me queen now."

"That's a little bit of hell," Shinichi commented and sonoko glared fiercely at her.

"Okay, so ... Can number 4 kiss number 1?"

"Damn!" Hattori, who got number 2, threw his straw to the table. "That was close!"

Hakuba too, who got number 3, put down his straw and sighed in relieved. Hand still in Hattori's hold.

"Who got number 4?" Sonoko eagerly collected everybody's straw.

Kaito, with one hand raised, showed his straw. "Me."

"And number 1 is—"

**First Kiss**

"Me."

_K, Kaito is number 4? S, so..._

Felt her face flushed, Shinichi grabbed her straw. She didn't want anybody to find out she was holding the number 1's straw.

But ... Wasn't it too hard to do? As Sonoko, one by one, collected the straws from everyone's grasps and soon, very soon, the rich lady would notice the missing number 1's straw was on Shinichi's possesion.

"And Ran got number 5. Aoko-chan did you get number 1?"

Aoko gave her straw to Sonoko. "Nope. Mine is number—"

"Whoaa! What do we have here? Kudo! You are number 1? C'mon! Let Kuroba kiss you so I can take my hand off of him!"

And Hakuba could only nod in agreement. He prefered to see tons of dead body to be held by ... by a hot-headed detective of the west.

_She got number 1?_ Kaito thought as he saw the said girl gave her straw to the oh-so-happy straw collector.

_It's good to know it wasn't Aoko or one of these idiots ... But ..._

Kaito took a glance at Hakuba and Hattori's direction, watching how the two detectives bickered like they always did and to the others' direction. They were smirking in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

But he did understand what were those expression's mean.

_Will it be okay? Will she realize my ... My feelings if I kiss her? I can always say 'it was just a game' if she got angry or anything but ... What should I—_

"Oi, Kudo! Where are you going!?"

* * *

As I always say in the past chapter (and also my other story); I appreciate the fave/follow and I do need constructional review to fix any errors in this story. And am sorry for the late update, I've been busy with my other story X'O.


End file.
